


My Mother's Keeper

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [88]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm gonna cure it one day.” He said.  “I might be a doctor or a chemist, learn all kinds of fascinating things about the brain, and I'm gonna cure it.  Then my mom can come home and live with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens.

“Hey Spencer!” Ashley sang it as she ran into the kitchen. 

Her big brother was sitting at the kitchen table with a large glass of chocolate milk. He was working in his extra credit science notebook. Spencer was in sixth grade; the work was easy for him. Jason didn’t want to move him too quickly and Spencer’s mother reluctantly agreed. The eighth grade science teacher gave Spencer a few workbooks since he was so interested in Earth Science and Chemistry. He worked on things nearly every day. Science wasn’t the only extra credit he was doing but it was by far his favorite.

“Yes?”

“I need your help with something.”

“Emily said you couldn’t have any more chocolate milk.”

“That wasn’t what I was gonna ask.” The eight year old made a face. “Are you gonna help me or not?”

“Well I have to know what it is first. I don’t want to get into trouble.”

“Tell me everything you know about skinzophrendia.” Ashley climbed up in the chair across from him.

“What?”

“Skinzophrendia.”

“Do you mean schizophrenia?” Spencer asked.

“Yes.” She pointed at him. “That’s what I said...that’s what I meant.”

“What do you want to know about that for?”

He made sure to check his tone. He didn’t want Ashley to feel insulted or offended, she could be a little crazy when she was. Still, it seemed a strange question to be asking and Spencer kept things like that closely guarded. He didn’t talk to anyone about his mom but Jason, Emily, and sometimes Derek. Being apart from Diana was difficult. He still saw her every other Sunday, even if it wasn’t enough. Spencer did his best to feel blessed and lucky considering his other siblings would never see their mothers again.

“I have to write a paper for school.” She replied. “It has to be about something I don’t know a lot about but I find interesting. I heard you using that word before. What does it mean? But you have to tell me the regular brain thing and not the big brain thing cuz I have to write it.”

“But if I tell you all about it then how will you learn anything?” Spencer asked.

“I don't know.” Ashley shrugged.

“We can go to the library and look it up. We can look in the encyclopedia and get some microfilm on the subject. I'm sure there are some great medical journal articles on it.”

“It only has to be one page. I don’t want too much big brain stuff.”

“Schizophrenia is big brain stuff, Ashley.”

“What is it? Can it kill you like cancer or herpes?”

“Herpes can't kill you.” Spencer replied. “Where did you hear about herpes?”

“On the schoolyard yesterday that bully kid said Tracy had herpes and she was gonna die. What is herpes anyway?”

“It’s probably not a good idea to talk about that.”

“Are you sure it can't kill you?” she gave him the skeptical look again.

“I'm pretty sure.”

“You're never pretty sure about stuff, Spencer. You know stuff. C'mon, tell me.”

“No, it can't kill you.” He lowered his voice. “You get it from sex.”

“For real?” her blue eyes widened.

“For real.”

“Whoa.”

“What are you guys doing?” Derek walked into the kitchen. He went straight to the cabinet for some cookies.

“Nothing.” The kids said in unison.

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely not true.” Morgan smirked. “You're both bad liars. Give it up.”

“Spencer said you get herpes from sex.” Ashley said. “Is that true, Morgan?”

“Oh my God,” Spencer slapped his hand against his forehead. “I'm never telling you anything again.”

“That’s true.” Morgan nodded. “And that’s all I'm gonna say cuz I don’t want Emily to kill me. You’ve got lots of time to learn those kinds of things.”

“I have to write a paper for school about something I don’t know a lot about.”

“I hope it’s not gonna be herpes.”

“I picked skinzophrendia.” Ashley said. “It’s the disease that Spencer’s mom has. But it can't kill you like cancer or herpes, maybe.”

“You two are the best.” Morgan laughed. 

“OK. Can I have a cookie, Morgan?”

“I shouldn’t but I will.” He handed her an Oreo. “What are big brothers for if not to plow you guys with junk food?”

“I agree.” Ashley grinned.

Derek left the kitchen and Ashley looked at Spencer again. He’d gone back to his science workbook but she wasn’t finished talking yet.

“Can we go to the library tomorrow?” she asked.

“I have chess tomorrow.” Spencer replied. “But we can go on Friday. When is your paper due?”

“Next Wednesday. It only has to be one page but I wanna learn stuff. Wait, who goes to the library on Friday?”

“Lots of people. And you'll be going too if you want me to help with your paper. Why did you want to write about schizophrenia anyway?”

“Cuz you care about it, Spencer. And I care about you.”

“I'm gonna cure it one day.” He said. “I might be a doctor or a chemist, learn all kinds of fascinating things about the brain, and I'm gonna cure it. Then my mom can come home and live with me.”

“Can I live with you guys too?” Ashley asked. “I'm gonna be a secret agent but I'm gonna need a place to stay after kicking bad guys’ butts.”

“Sure.” He nodded. “You really wanna be a secret agent?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t believe when I found out it was a real job. It'll be just like Uncle Dave except no one will know cuz it’s a secret. You can know though cuz on TV there's always one person who knows. You can't tell anyone though, even if they torture you.”

“I won't. Cross my heart.” Spencer crossed his heart.

“I gotta get back to my homework. Emily is supposed to check it for me and I'm not even done my spelling words. Thanks for helping me.”

“You're welcome.”

Ashley hopped down from the chair, running out of the room like she always did. Spencer tried to go back to his science but now his mind was in a different place. He closed his books, stacked them neatly on the table, and went upstairs. When he knocked on Jason’s door, the older boy told him to come in.

“What's up Spencer?”

“I know it’s getting late but do you think we might be able to call my mom and say hello?” he asked. 

“Sure, I think we can do that.” Jason smiled. He knew Spencer missed his mom. The best way he could think of not to focus on it was not to think about it. This was probably the first time he’d ever asked to call her. They spoke every Saturday and visited every other Sunday. Tonight was Wednesday. “C'mon in.”

“I just really miss her today.” Spencer climbed onto the bed with Jason. He picked up the cordless phone. If he was lucky no one would be on it. “I just want to tell her about my science stuff. I want her to hear my voice before she goes to sleep.”

“I think that’s a great idea Spencer. Do you remember the number?”

“Of course I do.” He dialed it and put the phone up to his ear.

“Do you want me to leave?” Jason asked.

“No, please stay. I'm gonna need you after I hang up.”

Jason nodded. He sat on the bed with the eleven year old and listened to him call the Sunny Valley Residential Center. Excitement entered his voice as soon as Diana came on the phone. She had to be in bed in 45 minutes but the nurses were going to let her talk for 20 because she’d done mostly what they said today. 

They also knew a surprise call from Spencer was just what she needed to perk her up. He told her all about science, how he read _Animal Farm_ again, and how he was going to help Ashley with a paper from school. He talked about helping Morgan fix his weed wacker and actually sinking a basket in the driveway the other day. He told her how much he loved her, missed her, and would bring the Swedish fish that she loved so much on his next visit.

“I hardly want to say goodbye.” Spencer sighed.

“We never have to say goodbye, kiddo, just goodnight.”

“Did you take all of your medicine today?” he asked.

“I did. But I'm the mom; I'm supposed to ask the tough questions.”

“I know.” Spencer laughed. “I love you, Mom. I can't wait to see you.”

“I can't wait to see you either. I miss your adorable face. Love you too.”

Spencer hung up the phone. Jason expected the tears, though he was getting better. He held him, comforted him, and assured him it would only be 12 more days until he saw her again. Jason knew it was hard but he was there for Spencer and he could call his mom every night if he wanted to. She was there for him as much as she could be. What Diana couldn’t cover, the rest of the family had his back.

“Ashley cares about schizophrenia because I do.” Spencer sat up, sniffing as he wiped his messy face.

“Sisters are awesome like that.” Jason said.

“Do you think she can meet my mom someday? And JJ and Penelope too? I think she would really like them. We can all go to the family barbecue that they have in the summer.”

“That’s a great idea, Spencer. I'm sure everyone will be happy to meet her.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Jason smiled. “Did you finish all your homework?”

“Oh yeah, and did some extra credit science too.” He looked at the clock. “I gotta go and run my bath now. Thanks Jason.”

“Anytime. That’s what I'm here for.”

***


End file.
